This I Swear
by Mii B
Summary: [ Katsuya & Kyoko ]A Primeira fic brasileira desse lindo casal. Conta a história deles de um modo mais bonito e com mais detalhes. De um olhar que você jamais pensaria.


This I Swear

**You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me**

O tulmuto no corredor era enorme, berros e ameaças eram ditas a cada segundo, até que ela ameaçou jogar uma cadeira nas pessoas que lá se encontravam, no corredor eles eram rodeados de alunos e funcionários que viam a discussão de uma estudante ginasial considerada uma delinqüente, seu nome era Katsunuma Kyoko.

- Será que não tem vergonha de si mesma? Seus pais devem ter vergonha de ter uma filha que nem você!!!! – as palavras ríspidas que vinham da boca do diretor aparentemente não causavam sequer um efeito, mas no fundo, elas machucavam e muito.

- CALA ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA!!!! Cê não sabe do que ta falando, fica quieto seu idiota! Cê acha que gritando põe algum respeito? Vocês não passam de um bando de perdedores!! – e ela gritava, dava para ver o quanto de raiva tinha em seu coração, ela precisava jogar aquilo para fora, não suportaria alguém ficar enchendo seu saco, não eles.

- Você vai ficar ai ate é seus pais chegarem! Sua... Sua delinqüente! – ela continuou gritando coisas que talvez o diretores e seus supervisores nem se quer ouviram e se ouviram preferiram ignorar aquelas palavras de uma pessoa como ela, tão, baixa.

- Por que está tão nervosa? – ele era alto, usava óculos e parecia muito intelectual, era provavelmente um professor, seu rosto era talvez considerado um pouco sem emoções, mas ele tinha muito mais que isso.

- O QUE CÊ QUER TAMBEM??!!! Resolveu me dar sermão também? Tem um monte de aluno la fora, porque não vai encher o saco de algum deles?! – ela continuava alterada, estava pronta para explodir e isso realmente aconteceu.

- Não quero dar sermão, apenas queria saber o motivo de tanta raiva – ele falou calmo, sua voz era aveludada e simplesmente não se alterava por estar escutando berros e mais berros vindos de Kyoko. Porém ela respondeu ríspida novamente...

- Não é da sua conta!!!!

- Sei que não é, mas estou curioso. – ela explodiu, os berros eram mais altos e ela falava o quanto odiava tudo e todos, como odiava sua vida.

- QUERO QUE MORRAM TODOS!!!! TODOS!!! – ela socou a mesa com a maior força que poderia juntar a ponto de machucar a palma de sua mão por causa das unhas. Sua cabeça foi se abaixando aos poucos, chegando cada vez mais próxima da mesa. E a partir dai foi que ela nunca ouviu palavras que se encaixavam tão bem sobre seus sentimentos.

**I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear**

- Você quer ser notada, estou errado? Você deseja se sentir necessária, que a entenda, que a escute, que a aceite do jeito que você é. E Alguém que a ame. – ele proferia cada palavra como algo sagrado para ela, quando que ela encontrou alguém que chegasse tão perto assim dos seus sentimentos? Nunca.

- Bom... pelo menos eu sou assim. – ele voltou a olhá-la e ela ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, porém em seus lábios se fazia um sorriso, irônico, tão irônico que não poderia se medir o quanto.

- Por que eu fiquei assim? Onde eu errei, por que eu me tornei isso... Sinto-me tão... Triste... e sozinha. – e as lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos que há minutos atrás expressavam grande ódio. Aquela mágoa que existia em seu coração aos poucos era exposta a lágrimas que vinham a descer em seu rosto.

- Sozinha...? – ele foi para frente de Kyoko e a puxou pelo braço e continuou – então vamos dar uma volta, juntos?

- Pe-Peraí!! Que cê... – ela estava surpresa por causa da reação dele, como assim? Como assim um professor pode chamar ela para dar uma volta. Logo, a sua primeira impressão foi "Que Professor esquisito!"

- Ah, meu nome é Katsuya Honda, prazer em conhecê-la. – ele sorriu, um sorriso diferente, mas mesmo assim ela acabou aceitando sair com ele naquele momento.

Passos atrás de passos eram dados e o caminho a seguir era um restaurante próximo ao colégio. Mera coincidência ou era obra do destino? Kyoko ia quase nunca ao colégio e por que, justamente aquele dia ela conheceu ele? Katsuya Honda, um professor qualquer, não qualquer, pois não era qualquer um que a entendia tão bem assim. Seus pensamentos eram muitos, porque ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Não iria trazer problemas para ele? Ela só iria saber se perguntasse, e lá estavam, sentados em frente ao balcão esperando a comida ser servida. Um pouco de constrangimento ocupava uma parte da mente dela, mas não era importante pessoa no momento.

- Tem certeza, que isso não irá te trazer problemas? – ela olhava para baixo, enquanto ele a encarava adoradamente, ele sorriu e então disse:

- Absolutamente. Afinal sou apenas um mero estagiário. – ele sorriu novamente, ele era complexo de se entender, pelo menos naquele momento poderíamos dizer que era sim. Não se podia definir se ele realmente era gentil, ou fingia ser um cara polido, pelo menos era isso o que se passava na mente dela, que também não poderia se deixar para trás em questão de complexidade.

- Porque cê ta fazendo isso? – ela resolveu pergunta aquilo que a estava torturando.

- Porque será? O que você acha? – ele a olhava parecia ser um olhar um pouco digamos, sarcástico após ouvir o que ela diz:

- Curiosidade?

- Sim. É isso, estou curioso sobre você, senhorita sem-sobrancelhas. – ele vai com a mão gentilmente e levanta a franja de Kyoko, que o olha assustada por causa do gesto. E em seguida ele passa a mão por cima da sobrancelha desenhada dela e a tira, o que a deixa encabulada. Naquele dia eles só puderam tirar uma conclusão, a de Kyoko era que o macarrão estava bom e a de Katsuya era que ela não era apenas uma simples ginasial.

**I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me   
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you**

Depois que conhecera Katsuya Honda a vida de Kyoko começara a mudar, e podemos dizer o mesmo para a vida de Katsuya que provavelmente ele mesmo já sabia que iria mudar completamente.

- Eles não ficaram bravos por ter me tirado de lá daquele jeito? – apesar de tudo, ela não queria causar problema algum a ele, talvez bem no fundo daquele coração que à cada dia trocava aquele amargo que estava se dissipando por um sentimento novo e talvez desconhecido em partes.

- Não, eu falei que a levei para casa por não estar passando bem... Além disso, tenho a fama do meu pai a favor. – ele disse em um tom sereno como se aquilo não houvesse diferença.

- Fama do seu pai?

- Meu pai lecionou por muitos anos nessa escola, agora ele é um aposentado respeitado. É engraçado o empenho de todos em mim para que eu siga os passos dele.

- Deve ser... um saco.

- Não tenha dúvidas, porém a fama pode te trazer coisas boas, mesmo que a fama seja alheia. Bom... está no horário da aula. – ele sorri e se levanta, colocando os óculos que o deixavam realmente com um ar de Professor. – Ah! Quando vou poder mostrar meus dotes didáticos a senhorita sem-sobrancelhas?

- Ó! Eu agora tenho sobrancelhas! Eu passei lápis, cê é cego é? – ela levanta a franja mostrando que estava desenhada em sua testa sua sobrancelha, a raiva dela chegava a ser engraçada.

- Claro que eu percebi... – observador, como ele não iria perceber uma coisa dessas, detalhes que parecem ser tão bobos, porém fazem uma diferença quando são colocados em frases. – E você fica muito mais bonita com sobrancelhas... – ele a encarava novamente, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Realmente ele era um homem de polidez fingida e muito difícil de entender, mas além de todos esses pesares ela foi se apaixonando.

Kyoko começara a freqüentar mais a escola, apesar de não assistir as aulas... no intervalo, sempre podiam conversar. E ela, esperava ansiosa por cada minuto daqueles curtos momentos. Ela já não podia mais conter aquele sentimento, pouco a pouco ele fora a consumindo, de uma forma feroz e estonteante, o amor é capaz de fazer até os delinqüentes ficarem frágeis.

- Amanhã... Amanhã será meu ultimo dia aqui. Amanhã termina meu período de estágio. – após dizer aquilo o coração de Kyoko mesmo não querendo se apertou em seu peito, foi difícil conversar normalmente sem demonstrar nenhuma alteração.

- E... cê vai seguir o carreira?

- Creio que não, eu só aceitei esse emprego apenas para agradar as expectativas do meu pai e dos outros. Porém, cheguei a conclusão que não tenho vocação para isso.

Meu pai sempre foi um homem rígido, preocupado com etiqueta e exigia sempre muito de mim, quando me dei por si, percebi que tinha conseguindo criar uma imagem para agradar meus pais e aos outros ao meu redor. – Você podia perceber pelas palavras francas dele que era um homem que também se sentia solitário e Kyoko tinha aquela vontade de conhecê-lo, de conhecê-lo melhor. Mas talvez aquilo não fosse mais possível.

- Ah, Parabéns, pela sua ultima aula. – ela estava lá no estacionamento, enquanto ele estava diante do carro e se espanta por ela estar ali. – Eu tava afim de assistir as suas aulas mas é que... Fiquei com medo de entrar na sala... – ela disse um pouco encabulada por estar se pondo em uma posição talvez, verdadeira, pelo menos ela estava falando a verdade, o medo dela.

- Por que não vamos em um lugar que você goste? Que tal? – ele mudara de assunto tão rapidamente que a cabeça dela, talvez, ficara até zonza. E o desejo foi realizado logo estava diante ao maior, a alegria dela era imensa, ela saiu correndo e gritando, parecia que queria que o mundo todo escutasse que ela amava o mar.

- O MARR!!!! É O MAAARR!!! – ela abria os braços e fechava os olhos, queria sentir o poder dele, a brisa batendo em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Tá parecendo mais um cachorro louco!

- Mas é o mar cara!! O MAR, este idiota mar!! – ela disse gritando. Porém sua voz foi mudando para o tom normal, no qual ela foi proferindo...

- Valeu ... na real.. cê é muito gente fina, um cara gentil. – ela parecia feliz em poder falar cada palavra, seu rosto estava timidamente baixo e dando um sorriso singelo. Suas mãos para trás de um modo doce mostravam que ela ainda não passava de uma estudante.

- ...Não sei se "Gentil" seria uma palavra apropriada para mim. – como ele não mostrava sentimentos, parecia tão frio as vezes, mas nada daquilo a importava, ela já sabia que ele também se sentia sozinho, ele a entendeu porque sente o mesmo que ela.

- Será? Eu acho que combina – o sorriso dela era sincero, seu sentimento também era sincero, "Professor, eu te adoro" seus pensamentos vagavam por frases desse tipo. – Eu vou me esforçar... Pra melhorar, quero entrar no colegial. Eu prometo! – ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, como queria ser apenas uma garota normal, tinha ódio da vida que levou até os dias de hoje, queria apenas ser uma garota normal, porque assim, quem sabe ela teria coragem de contar que o amava.

- ... Você fala como se nunca mais fosse me ver.

- Mas não vamos, hoje foi seu ultimo dia... – já podia se notar que nos seus olhos brotava lágrimas de tristeza, como era duro lembrar a cada momento que ela nunca mais iria vê-lo.

**I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear**

- Pirralha! – aquele insulto a tinha despertado, como assim? Porque ele falaria aquilo em um assunto tão sério, a expressão de Kyoko se via bem assustada e assim ele continuou, suas mãos acariciavam os longos cabelos dela que eram bagunçados pelo vento litorâneo.

- O Mundo esta cheio de lugares em que poderemos nos encontrar, acha mesmo que sua vida está apenas dentro daquela minúscula escola? Isso só mostra o quão pirralha você é. Além de tudo, estudar sozinha não é nada fácil, sabia? – perguntas e mais perguntas, eram o que vinha na mente dela, porque ele continuara a encontrá-la, mas as respostas dessas perguntas só vieram depois, bem depois.

Katsuya começou a trabalhar em uma empresa farmacêutica, ele parecia gostar do que estava fazendo, já Kyoko se matava de estudar na semana e também queria que a semana passasse o mais rápido possível, afinal, de finais de semana ele a ajudava a estudar. Eram horas que pra quem não gostava de estudar são consideradas um sacrifício, mas talvez pelo fato dele ser o Professor mudava muita coisa.

- Gosto de usar a cabeça em atividades de pesquisa – ele falava como se aquilo fosse tão glorioso, tão simples ou até tão fácil.

- Eu não, não mesmo, nem um pouco... – e ela olhava aquele caderno tediosamente, parecia não entender nada que ali estava escrito, parecia estar em uma língua alienígena. Pra ela tão difícil e pra ele simples.

- Alisou o cabelo? Muito bom! Senhorita sem-sobrancelhas! – ele sorria gentilmente para ela, era aquele sorriso tão sarcástico que a deixava irritada, porém parecia que ele adorava vê-la irritada, ficava muito mais bonita.

- Já falei pra parar de me zoar! Que raiva! – ela com raiva e ele ainda sorria a encarando, tão perfeitos, porém dizem que todo o mal que você faz, um dia, ele volta algumas vezes até mais forte do que realmente você merece. Porém, essa é a roda da vida o castigo à quem merece sempre virá e justamente na hora mais inapropriada. Mas talvez essa hora que você diz ser a pior da sua vida, pode se tornar a melhor em questão de palavras. E a hora do castigo da Kyoko chegou.

- Cê quer cair fora tem que pagar o preço! – o que ela falava, o que ela fazia, agora ela estava recebendo. Bem que dizem que o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro. – Sua imbecil idiota! Tá pensando que agora tem volta é...? Otária. – espancaram tanto Kyoko justamente um dia antes dela fazer a prova para o colegial, quando acordou, só percebeu que estava no hospital com o braço enfaixado depois de alguns minutos e seu primeiro pensamento foi:

- Ele... Me ajudou tanto a estudar para as provas... Como irei olhá-lo agora?... – o que ecoava na cabeça dela era a mesma coisa, que um dia ela receberia o castigo por ter feito tudo isso em sua vida, e isso acaba de acontecer e ainda para ajudar seus pais fugiam para não ir ao hospital vê-la, novidade? Talvez não.

**So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love**

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

- Vá embora, a partir de hoje você não é mais dessa família. Suma! NUNCA MAIS, está ouvindo? Nunca mais traga seus problemas pra essa casa. Viva como puder e morra como quiser! Você só nos trouxe problemas e desgostos. – ela sabia que ela não era perfeita, que ela tinha feito muita coisa errada, mas chegar ao ponto disso? Ta certo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele fariam isso, mas... Não era exatamente assim que o coração dela aceitava essa situação, mas falam que a flor que desabrocha na diversidade é a mais rara e também a mais bela, e essa beleza já tinha conquistado o coração de uma certa pessoa.

- Quer dizer que só porque um filho não corresponde à suas expectativas ele deixa de ser seu filho? – ele aparecia como um fantasma atrás dela, ela nem se quer tinha percebido sua presença ali, e assim tão de repente ele estava ali comprando briga com seus pais. Ela merecia mesmo aquilo? – Só aceita um filho se ele nunca tiver errado na vida? Então o senhor milagrosamente nunca errou em todo esse tempo de vida? Uau, o Senhor realmente é perfeito, não acha? Ou talvez o Senhor quer dizer que tem o direito tirano de simplesmente deixar suas responsabilidades como um pai? – palavras que eram verdadeiras, cruas e frias. Ele não esperava que tivesse que fazer tudo isso, e nem ela imaginaria que ele faria isso por ela.

- Não... Não professor, e-eu não ligo. – ela tentava interromper a discussão entre ele e seu pai. Dizia que não ligava, talvez uma parte dela não ligava mesmo, mas somente uma parte.

- Quem você acha que é pra falar assim comigo? – as palavras tinham mesmo afetado o homem, o tom alterado de sua voz dava pra perceber o quanto às palavras de Katsuya o tinha machucado, realmente a verdade dói muito.

- Me sinto constrangido de dirigir essas palavras neste momento, mas... Apesar dos pesares, são os pais da mulher com quem me casar. - ele estava mesmo a pedindo em casamento? Sem duvidas. Ele a amava muito como nunca amou ninguém, era um sentimento puro e verdadeiro e infinito também.

- Hã? – ela o olhava surpresa, porque ele faria isso, casar? Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

- Casar... com a Kyoko? Você é maluco mesmo.

- Acredito que não, não mais que o senhor – e aquele sorriso cínico dele vinha em seus lábios, dúvidas e mais dúvidas vinham a interferir o cérebro dela. Mas Kyoko não conseguia processar a mensagem, estava em choque.

- Acho que terei que voltar aqui para resolver a documentação do casamento. – e assim que ele falou isso suas mãos foram ocupadas pelas malas dela e a puxou pelo braço gentilmente – Venha. – e foram embora daquela casa, ou como Kyoko dizia, aquele inferno.

- Professor...

- Eu fiquei preocupado, de repente não me deu mais notícias, liguei para sua casa e sua mãe falou que sairia do hospital hoje...

- Professor...

- Mas não pensei que aconteceria tudo isso.

- Ka-Katsuya! – enfim ele parou e a olhou. Ela gaguejou... e se ele dissesse que era verdade? Suas entranhas se remexiam dentro dela.

- Cê... ta falando sério?

- Claro que sim. É, eu sei, foi uma estranha ocasião para um pedido de casamento. – parecia tão simples pra ele e tão difícil para ela, novamente isso acontecia. As vezes esses sentimentos desconhecidos são tão difíceis de ser revelados e quando são, você ate duvida do que eles podem fazer.

- Pe-perai, isso... Isso não ta certo! Não precisa chegar a isso!! – ele não poderia estar falando a verdade, não na mente dela. Para ela ele estava se sacrificando para salvá-la, mas não era bem assim a historia e muito menos o sentimento dele era pena, se chamava Amor. – Não precisa fazer o que você não quer ! Não precisa forçar a barra, cara. Cê já fez muito por mim, até demais, pode me deixar agora. Sem essa de ter que ficar se sacrificando sem motivos!...- definitivamente ela não acreditava nele.

- Estranho... Acha mesmo que estou fazendo isso por pena? Não acredita em mim? – seu tom de voz era o mesmo, continuava sereno e doce como sempre foi, aquela voz que a fazia arrepiar, aquela voz que era do dono de seu coração.

- Não, Não, Não DÁ!!! Por que cê viria a ficar comigo? Não da pra entender! Não consigo acreditar. – ela realmente tinha aprendido a não acreditar em ninguém e justamente quando seu coração implora para acreditar ela não consegue, injustiça da vida? Talvez.

- Porque eu vi você chorar. Ali naquele momento, quando você chorou, eu vi o quanto humana você era, diferente de mim... Foi ali que me vi apaixonado por você. Eu também odiava todos, no passado... Achava todos um lixo, mas nunca fui capaz de admitir a dor, e até hoje continuo não sendo capaz. - não era a toa que ele entendia cada pensamento e cada magoa de Kyoko ele já se viu em seu lugar e ainda se vê... mas não é porque ele nunca conseguiu admitir sua dor, que o amor também não conseguiria.

- Você estava no ginasial, por isso resolvi esperar a hora certa para dizer os meus sentimentos, mas desde o começo, nunca pensei em te deixar escapar... – sua mão foi ao encontro do rosto molhado dela e lentamente o puxo para perto do seu próprio rosto no qual ele proferiu as palavras, palavras mágicas, sentimentos nobres...

- Apenas... Me escolha. Se ainda não consegui convencê-la... se algumas palavras forem suficientes para te confortar... Posso repeti-las quantas vezes você quiser. Porém, não quero gastá-las à toa. – ele a encarava seus olhos brilhavam e os dela se arregalavam a cada palavra dele, seus rostos estavam próximos e ela viu, acreditou, no quão nobre os sentimentos dele eram. Sentimentos que ela nunca imaginaria que alguém poderia nutrir por ela.

- Me escolha Kyoko... – os lábios deles foram ao encontro do paraíso, o beijo foi a resposta do casamento. Em movimentos gentis eles provavam o sabor do amor correspondido, do futuro que iria os aguardar.

- Eu te amo... Katsuya... – e assim eles selaram o começo de um grande amor. O começo do maior tesouro deles, o amor um pelo outro. E como em todo casamento você diz "Até que a morte nós separe".

**And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear**


End file.
